Sam Wilkes Radio (TV Station)
Sam Wilkes Radio TV was a TV Station replacing Sam's Seven. The Beginning (2015) Sam Wilkes Radio TV launched in July 2015 as part of the transition to Sam Wilkes Radio and to digital as well. This channel replaced Sam's Seven in July 2015. This channel has much of their programming, including former programs especially those from the 1970s and 1980s that are to air on Sam Wilkes Radio Flashbacks in 2017. Sam Wilkes Radio TV revives HD Channel (January 2016) Sam Wilkes Radio TV HD is revived on January 1, 2016 following the decision to remove Primary SD Channel limitations. This channel is available as an HD simulcast of Sam Wilkes Radio TV Primary Channel except in one metropolitan market. In that only metropolitan market, the HD Channel is still a HD Simulcast of Sam Wilkes Radio Kids, this metropolitan market temporarily changed to a HD Simulcast of Sam Wilkes Radio TV Primary Channel on December 17, 2016 after The Life of TheBrisbaneKid was moved to another website to broadcast The Life of TheBrisbaneKid and the Australian Open Tennis in HD. When Sam entered back to his Hi-5 band in 2017, it reverted back to a HD simulcast of Sam Wilkes Radio Kids and therefore, Australian Open Tennis wasn't broadcasted. As a result, Sam Wilkes Radio Flashbacks launched as an SD Channel in all metropolitan markets. However in February 2017, Sam Wilkes Radio Kids reverted to standard definition while the HD Simulcast was turned to Sam Wilkes Radio TV. As of March 2017, the channel did not revert back to HD Simulcasting Sam Wilkes Radio Kids as both channels have switched off all programming and have "Programming on Sam Wilkes Radio is unavailable" on both channels. Sam Wilkes Radio TV Now (before the rebranding) (October 2016) This channel provides The Life of TheBrisbaneKid on its primary and HD Simulcast channels. Outside of that show, the show provides the same programming as they have when the channel launched in July 2015. In October 2016, it was announced that this network would be renaming the primary channel and the kids channel too. As of now, they have decided that the two channels will be Neon and Neon Kids. As of March 2017, Sam Wilkes Radio Flashbacks was the only channel running programs on TV. The other Sam Wilkes Radio TV channels have ceased viewing programs on TV. Since then, a temporary revival of the defunct Sam's Seven was running via an external mirror only available at certain viewing times. The mirror, along with all Sam Wilkes Radio channels ceased transmission just before Neon's launch. Timeshift Service (November 2016 - March 2017) The channel launched on November 2016. The HD Channel launched on the same day. On 1 April 2017, the Sam Wilkes Radio TV Primary channel will be shutdown and will be replaced with Neon and the HD Simulcast will be replaced with Neon HD. This is because they wanted to continue this channel as a radio station. On 1st March 2017, this channel ceased transmission and instead displays something unrelated to programming and the channel had shuffled programming until midnight March 1. Neon will relaunch on April 1 as a standalone channel and not a timeshift channel. Neon was a timeshift service of Sam Wilkes Radio TV. It was on a 30 minute timeshift, which means that it broadcasts shows that broadcasted on Sam Wilkes Radio TV 30 minutes ago. On 1 April 2017, Neon ceased being a timeshift service of Sam Wilkes Radio TV and replaced the channel altogether. Sam Wilkes Radio TV HD was also replaced with Neon HD as Neon HD ceased being a timeshift channel of Sam Wilkes Radio TV HD. Sam Wilkes Radio Kids will also cease transmission and was replaced with Neon Kids. As of 17th December 2016, the station has no intention of renaming "Sam Wilkes Radio Flashbacks" except the fact that it will be renamed "SWR Flashbacks" as Sam had announced in January 2017. On 1 April 2017, Sam Wilkes Radio Flashbacks relaunched as SWR Flashbacks as the station wanted Sam Wilkes Radio as a radio station only. Relaunch as Neon (1 April 2017) Neon launched on April 1 and the first program aired on Neon was Home and Away: The Early Years at midnight. Along with the launch sees the end of Sam's Seven, Sam Wilkes Radio TV (as well as it's HD Simulcast) and Sam Wilkes Radio Kids.